comic_vs_anime_vs_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku DragonballSuper
“ I’m the Saiyan who came all the way from Earth with the sole purpose of beating you. I am the warrior you’ve heard of in legends. Pure of heart and awakened by fury, that’s what I am. I am the Super Saiyan! Son Goku! „ * Super Saiyan Forms: An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiyan form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by two further transformations, Super Saiyan 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan) and Super Saiyan 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiyan 2). As of Dragon Ball Super, he has received three new forms that give him astronomical power-ups, Super Saiyan God, Saiyan Beyond God and Super Saiyan Blue. Goku can use all of these transformations. * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Invisible Eye Blast: Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. * Destructo Disk: The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. * Kamehameha: Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha'' Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. * Continuous Kamehameha: Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. * Solar Flare: The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Homing Energy Wave: A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. * Kaio-Ken: Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and othervise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. * Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb): One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug,Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb. * Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission): Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Note: Instant Transmission is teleportation, not speed. When Goku told Trunks it was light speed it was a translation error. * After-image technique: This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Dragonthrow: Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. * Full-Nelson: Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. * Hasshu-ken: A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. * Crazy Fist: This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper: An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. * Tornado!: Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. * Mind Reading: Somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. * Mafuba: A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Future Zamasu and Goku Black. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. * Ultra Instinct (身勝手の極意 Migatte no Gokui, lit. Key of Egoism) is a mental state used by Whis and his disciples, Beerus and Goku. It is notorious among the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction for being exceptionally difficult to master, even for gods. Goku attains this state during the Tournament of Power. Due to considerable contradictions, we do not consider Dragon Ball Kai as part of the main canon, and strictly use the original manga and Dragon Ball Super for scaling the characters. Category:Characters Category:DBS Category:Verify needed